


Жажда.

by PIVbICH



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Bad Ending, Gen, Hate Speech, Heavy Angst, Mysticism, POV First Person, Teen Angst, Undead, ghost - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIVbICH/pseuds/PIVbICH
Summary: Когда–нибудь мы все будем гнить в холодной земле, кормя своей плотью червей.





	Жажда.

**Author's Note:**

> Анти- и парадихлоробензин вошли в чат.

Вытягивая шею, пытаясь кончиками губ ухватить крохи болевых ощущений…

Тебя тошнит от одиночества. И ты вгоняешь кухонный нож промеж вен. Ну да, лезвие ведь отличная компания. Я смеюсь, мне это кажется забавным. Ты дырявишь потолок безумным от раздражения взглядом своих потускневших глаз с практически полностью красными белками.

Тебе мало. Тебе всё мало — ты глотаешь слёзы, давясь тошнотой. Согласна, сопли невкусные.

Когда–нибудь, ты придёшь. Когда–нибудь, когда тебя всё взбесит ещё сильнее — ты схватишься за голову.

Когда–нибудь ты не выдержишь. И я буду ждать.

Я бы могла поговорить с тобой. В твоей же голове. Раздирая твои мысли в клочья.

Уверяя, как же ты безумен, — захлёбываясь в этой лжи.

Но если ты услышишь мой голос, то это тебе лишь поможет — отвлечёшься.

Я желаю лишь, чтобы ты разорвал себя от собственных переживаний. Ты слабак, но на это силы найдёшь — я же мертва.

У меня получилось — и у тебя получится.

Когда–нибудь мы все будем гнить в холодной земле, кормя своей плотью червей.

Знаешь, трупам холодно. Но, на самом деле, ты, конечно же, не знаешь.

Когда–нибудь мы встретимся — это ты себе твердишь, сжимая в руке пустую пачку сигарет, упираясь бессмысленным, расфокусированным взглядом в стену? Зубы — полусгнившие и жёлтые — видно, когда ты так разговариваешь–убеждаешь себя. Не забыть твоё имя. Пробыть ещё один день. Дождаться встречи.

Призракам одиноко, ты знал?

Я, конечно же, буду ждать, когда ты с хрустом сломаешь себе позвоночник, прыгнув с лестницы. Я жду твоей смерти.

Нас объединяет жажда.

«Я согреюсь в твоих объятиях, в ощущении прикосновения твоих ледяных полусгнивших рук» — шепчешь, сжимая нож. Ухмыляешься.

Почему твой взгляд встречается с моим?


End file.
